The invention concerns a self-closing hinge for hanging the free leaf of a two-part corner cabinet door on the carcase-hung door leaf, the self-closing hinge consisting of two hinge members, each associated with one of the leaves, which by means of a hinge pin passing through aligned bores provided adjacent the meeting edges of the leaves can be turned by about 90.degree. from the position in which, in the closed state of the corner cabinet, the leaves are held approximately at right angles to one another, to a substantially parallel-aligned position when the corner cabinet door is open.
Such corner cabinets, which fill the corner area of two rows of built-in cabinets running at right angles to one another, are used especially as floor cabinets and wall cabinets in the furnishing of kitchens. The door on the corner cabinet is divided, on account of space requirements, into two leaves of which one is hung on the corner cabinet with conventional hinges, while the second, free door leaf is hinged to the first leaf such that, when the door is closed, it will be at a right angle to the first leaf, but when the cabinet is opened it can be swung to a position in which it is aligned with the first leaf. Formerly, so-called piano hinges have been used for joining the two leaves together, but they have the disadvantage that a self-closing mechanism cannot be incorporated into them so as to hold the free leaf pressed against its associated part of the cabinet when the whole door is closed. Even when the carcase-hung door leaf was hung with normal self-closing hinges, the free leaf had to be held closed by a separate self-closing mechanism, such as a magnetic door closer. Such self-closing mechanisms separate from their corresponding hinges, however, have components to be mounted on the cabinet which are in every case visible when the door is open, and not only do they detract from the appearance of the (open) corner cabinet, but also they interfere with access thereto.
The invention is therefore addressed to the problem of creating a self-closing hinge for a two-leaf door of a corner cabinet, for hanging the free leaf on the leaf that is hung on the carcase, which will incorporate a self-closing mechanism so that the use of a separate self-closing mechanism will be unnecessary.